The Old Switcharoo
by DynastyGal
Summary: What happens when Gan Ning and Lu Xun swtich places, or maybe better, bodies. Would it be chaos for Wu, or Just plain silly. Has some romances in here..hehe,not yaoi,but may have some, depends. Not a GNxLX fic now. REVISED AND BACK! CHAP 7 is UP!
1. BAM!

Hey everyone i'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue i revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you.

It was an ordinary day in Wu. There were two young handsome generals, doing the same routine every morning. One of them is Gan Ning the ex-pirate. He wakes up, heads to the bathroom, fixes his oh so beautiful hair, and sharpens his sword. Meanwhile a another young man, who is much more younger and the most complete opposite than the pirate, wakes up at the exact time. He goes into the bathroom to take a long bath. After the bath, he puts on his favorite hat without even bothering to comb his hair and goes straight to the strategy room to meet with Zhou Yu. Yes, this is Lu Xun.

As you know they are very different from each other, very... very... very... different, they have normal lives and is happy, until, when Wu went against Wei something really unbelievable happened. When the two young generals went against the one and only Xu Zhu, they both are hit on the head with his weapon and become unconscious. Two days later, both Gan Ning and Lu Xun found themselves in two separate tents. One was in the south side and the other on the north. As they both woke up with extraordinary pain in their heads, they looked around and noticed something is different. Gan Ning who seemed confused, looked around his surroundings and thought that everything looked fine and so he thought...

"Aw….. my head, what happened, and why does my voice sound funny."

Gan ning became worried he looked at his hands and arms and noticed that there were no colorful and bold tattoos.

"What the...what the hell is going on here, and why am I..." Gan Ning then heard some voices coming from outside the tent. It was a maid with some food and some wet towels. She came in and gave them to Gan Ning.

"Here you are Lord Lu Xun." a maid replied him.

"Huh what are you talking about, I'm not Lu Xun, I'm Gan Ning"

The maid looked at him weirdly, trying to think that Zhu Xu's weapon must of hit him really hard. Gan Ning was just shocked he did not know what was going on when, he stood up from the bed. while he was up, he looked at the maid who was slightly taller than he is.

"Um, are you growing, or I'm shrinking."

the maid stood there confused, wondering if Xu Zhu's weapon really messed him up.

"My lord, are you ok, i think it is best that you stay in bed for a while."

" No, No, No I'm fine, now where are my clothes?" Gan Ning asked the maid. The maid pointed to where it was. "well it's right there."

"Those are not mine, thats Lu Xun's" Then the maid was then getting worried and told Gan Ning "but my lord your **are** Lu Xun."


	2. The Pirate and The Pyro?

Hey everyone i'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue i revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you. 3/31/09

**The Old Switcharoo**

**Chap. 1 The Pirate and the Pyro?**

Gan Ning then stood there for quite a while, letting the maid's words sink in his head. The name of Lu Xun echoes in his head. Then Gan Ning snapped back into reality and ran outside, apparently with no clothes on. He is going find out for himself by finding Lu Xun to see if it was true or a terrible dream. After Gan Ning's quick departure the maid ogling at the nude Lu Xun (actually Gan Ning inside his body ) running outside.

" I know I will be killed for this." The maid thought to herself.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Lu Xun's tent he finally woke up. He held his hand to his head because of the excruciating pain from Xu Zhu's massive weapon. As he tried to gain consciousness he thought his eyes deceived him. He saw a man who resembles him in so many ways. He rubbed his eyes to check if he was still dreaming.

" Hey kid..." the man who looked like him said.

"Huh what is going on and why do you look like me?" Lu Xun asked

" Because I am YOU, dammit, we switched places!" Gan Ning said.

"What I don't believe you!"

Gan Ning then sighed and then looked at himself (meaning that he is looking at himself with Lu Xun in his body)

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself"

Gan Ning then pointed at a nearby mirror and Lu Xun got up from the bed and went towards it. When he did he blinked a few times until he realized he was screaming.

" Gan Ning! How did this happen I can't be you it is impossible!" Lu Xun yelled.

" Chill, we must figure out a way to get ourselves back in our bodies."

" Like how !"

"I don't know, I was hoping you can figure it out, your the smart one."

Lu Xun sighed " It will take serious thinking and time for me to figure this out. I can't be wandering around being you, I can't even be you!"

"Me too, I cannot imagine the thought of me doing scroll work, hell no, and I am not listening to a bossy pretty boy."

" Well since we don't want to be each other, lets try something out."

Then Lu Xun and Gan Ning tried different methods trying to get back to their own bodies, but all them fail, and now they just added more pain to their body, They even tried running into each other (like the one in freaky friday).

"Its no use, I might have to stay like this forever, it is hopeless" Lu Xun said.

" Hey I have an idea, why won't we just stay like this for a little while, I guess it won't hurt anybody, I think it would be fun. Then maybe we can figure this together" Gan Ning said snickering.

However, Lu Xun was a little hesitant, "Are you serious!? Think about the risks, we can endanger the life of the entire Wu Army!"

"Then what shall we do…"

"I don't know…"

"Well then, like I said lets just play each other for a while until we can find a way to get back into our original bodies."

" Fine, I guess that sounds ok" Lu Xun suddenly agrees with Gan Ning.

"Now tell me about yourself, How can I be you. O wait never mind I already know... Greetings I am Lu Xun of Wu Jun, and I am here to help you Zhou Yu. Lord Lu Meng I adore you " the pirate imitates the young strategist.

" I do not sound like that!"

" Haha, o yes you do"

"Ok how about you, I am Gan Ning I am an ex-pirate, and all I do is fish, drink, and get drunk."

" I do not get drunk!"

" And so do I not having an affair with Lu Meng"

" Yeah…. Ok… When we go back to Wu I am still sleeping in my chambers" the ex-pirate declared.

" Sure, but what will Lord Sun Jian think of that."

Gan Ning thought to himself "Ok! maybe your right, I'll sleep in yours"

" I agree, but you better not touch or destroy anything Gan Ning, I know you"

"Right..." Gan Ning crossing his finger behind his back.

**Well that's all for now, I'm too busy doing homework so I'll finish the rest later, please review.**


	3. Some Tips

**Hey everyone i'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue i revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you. 3/31/09**

**Hey Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying it so Thanks toBlue Viper, xiahou. Ye, firesaddle, XxxZhou-TaixxX, stackles, thanks for reviwing.**

**The Old Switcharoo**

**Chap.2 Some Tips**

It was already noon and Lu Xun and Gan Ning were already having difficulties with each other.

" Gan Ning, I can't do this, some one will know."

"Relax, just be me, and follow my instructions."

The ex-pirate suddenly discusses and informs the young strategist of his habits, his morning routines, what he eats and do no eat. He also shows Lu Xun how he manages his hair with rice starch.

"Ok, Now I'll you have to do is sharpen my sword, fix my hair and get some fish every morning. Got it?"

"Got it, but do I have to wear these bells around me, and drink wine whenever i feel like it?"

"OF COURSE! see if you're me then you got to act like me kid, and be careful with the hair." Gan Ning made it perfectly clear to the young strategist.

"Ok, OK ,OK, but I'm too young to drink..."

"Well actually you're old enough, I'm the one who is young here, Gan Ning...hehe" Gan Ning (who is in Lu xun's body) said.

" Gan Ning don't fool around, I'm getting kind of worried here, what if we stay like this forever?"

" We won't, geez loosen up have some fun live your life a little."

"Fine, but two questions before we go outside"

"What kid?"

"Why do you have so many tattoos?"

" Well it was back in the days, when I journeyed out at sea. Come to think of it, I had my first one, when i was your age. Maybe I can put one on your body too Lu Xun" Gan Ning said laughing.

"Don't even try it or else, I'll burn your hair."

"Right...ok , it was just a joke"

"and my next question is, how come you do not cover up your chest?"

"Well boy, I like to be free plus it's to impress the ladies. You got to show some muscle and skill, to woo them. It shows how much confidence a person can bring"

Gan Ning then winked at Lu Xun and put his arm around his neck.

"_wow never thought of that." _Lu Xun thought to himself.

" Enough about me, how about you Lu Xun? Why do you where this hat? Do you like shower with it or what?" Gan Ning asked him.

" Well it was from my mother before she died, it was my only memory of her."

"Aw that is so touching, however, you're turning into a man soon, and I think I can be of a assistance while you can take care of my duties with Lord Sun Jian..hehe got it? Ok lets start off with the hat, ok I don't need this. ok... where is the comb" The rough ex-pirate starts to scurry in the small tent to comb Lu Xun's scalp. " ah here it is. See Lu xun with out a hat you look better without it"

" But that hat, it's a part of me, I feel naked without it."

" Well you're in my body, so you don't need it, I don't want you wearing your hat on my head, it will mess up my hair!"

"alright"

Lu Xun then became uncomfortable, already missing his own body, and he is worried that Gan Ning will take advantage of it. He was even more worried that he might use his body for bed business with the ladies back at Wu. Lu xun then tried to take that picture out of his mind, and tried to think positively. Anyway Gan Ning is his friend so he had to trust him.

Suddenly Gan Ning went in front of the mirror to examine his new body " You know for a strategist in training, you have great skill and a body, I always thought of you as just a skinny boy." Snickers starts to come out of the ex-pirates mouth.

"ha ha ha, very funny Gan Ning." Lu Xun said sarcastically.

Footstep are then heard out side of Lu Xun's tent( I know they are both in Gan Ning's tent but hey its my story so boo =D)

" Lu Xun, where are you? the man said.

" Hey is that --" Gan Ning said.

" O shhhoot it's Lu Meng, quick go hide."

" huh wait, you go hide, I'm you remember?"

"Oh yeah, um ok, you talk to him and I will go to your tent, after he leaves meet me and try to be me please, I'm counting on you"

Lu Xun then silently left the tent as Gan Ning and headed to the proper he is suppose to be in. Meanwhile, Gan Ning stayed in Lu xun's tent acting as the young strategist, trying his best to be him.

"Hey Old Timer" Gan Ning said. Lu Meng then stood there confused.

_"oh man, i was not suppose to say that, i'm Lu xun remember."_

"Lu Xun, are you ok? You and Gan Ning were unconscious in two days by Xu Zhu's club, some us generals were really worried."

" oh no, I'm fine Lord Lu Meng." '_Oh gosh i feel so stupid'_ Gan Ning thought to himself.

" Hmm, well, i hope you get better, and tell Gan Ning that he still owes me a new fishing rod, and my boot that he threw into the river." '_O yeah i still remember that'_

" Well i best be going now, and you too, we are told that we better get back to Wu before dark." Lu Meng said as we walked back outside.

"Ok, I'll get going, Bye."

**_So how was that...like it so far, sorry for the delays, i will try to finish the other chapters later and keep reviewing. _**


	4. Back to Wu

**Hey everyone i'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue i revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you. 3/31/09**

**The Old Switcharoo**

**Chap. 4 Back to Wu**

"URGHHHH WHATS TAKING HIM SO LONG! I TOLD HIM ONCE HE WAS DONE

TALKING WITH LORD LU MENG, I TOLD HIM TO COME HERE!"

Lu Xun impatiently waited for hours for Gan Ning, all he can think of right now was hurting him, killing him and burning him to death. As he sat there beside Gan Ning's camping cot, he observed his surroundings. He observed Gan Ning's lifestyle: piles of clothes to the right, some scrolls, a fishing rod, and his heavy Dao (knife/sword). Due to Lu Xun's fascination by he walked towards it and tried wield it.

" My gosh, how can Gan Ning handle such a cumbersome thing ?" Lu Xun thought.

"Hey don't hurt yourself kid." It is a voice from outside. It was Gan Ning , correction the well-dressed and sophisticated "Lu Xun".

Even though Gan Ning is stuck in a 18 year old strategist's body, he still has the confidence to wield his own Dao. As for Lu Xun, the Little Pyro who has the image of a overly strong man, struggled with the Dao. When he heard his own voice he turned around and saw himself, Lu Xun suddenly dropped his sword almost forgetting that he was his ex-pirate friend's body. He then found the excuse to change the subject from his lack of strength with the Dao to waiting countless hours for himself, or should he say his friend.

"Gan Ning, finally, what took you so long ? I have waited for you almost an 3 hours!"

" Hey careful with the weapon! Well... when I was done talking to Lu Meng I decided to explore your tent and learn more about you. Man do you need to find yourself a mate or a mistress."

Lu xun ignoring the fact has changed the subject once again" Gan Ning didn't I tell you to come back to your tent as soon as your done talking to Lord Lu Meng?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't help myself." Gan Ning said laughing.

" Well what did he say?"

" He said he wants an affiar with you Lu Xun that you and him will journey together and make sweet sweet love to you" Gan Ning then howled in laughter

At that the though Lu Xun face warmed up" GANNN NINNNG!"

" All right, all right, he said we better get packing because we are going back to Wu, before dark. The old timer said that Sun Quan does not want to lose any more men and that we should go back ASAP."

-----------------------------

So both Gan Ning and Lu Xun or Lu Xun and Gan Ning, went and gather their thingsat their own tents because Lu Xun didn't want Gan Ning fussing around with his things any longer. Meanwhile Lu Meng who was in the middle of the camp noticing the strange interactions between the two. He noticed Gan Ning angrily muttering and cursing to himself and Lu Xun whistling on his way to Gan Ning's tent. This is side of the two that Lu Meng has never seen and found that very awkward.

_'HMMM I wonder why is Lu Xun in Gan Ning's tent?'_Lu Meng pondered to himself. " Maybe he is just packing Gan Nings thing's, that poor guy. Gan Ning is such a lazy ass general, letting other people do his work." he sighed and shrugged and continued with his business.

-----------------------------

Once everyone are about to leave camp for the Wu Kingdom they lined up in battalions to get accounted for. As for our two switched characters they felt that they missed one little thing....their own horses.

" Gan Ning, should we..."

"Should we what?"

"You know ride each other's horses, because if they saw us on our own horses they might get suspicious" Lu Xun whispered enough for only them to hear.

" Well I guess we have to ride each other horses then." Gan Ning calmly walked passed Lu Meng and hopped on Lu Xun's horse with ease, however the horse sensed that there is something strange and started to neigh.

"Whoa there you..... big beast" patting the horse's side roughly. Lu Xun gave out a huge sigh and nod his head from side to side

"Gan Ning that's not my horse that's Lu mengs" Lu xun whispered to him. Meanwhile Lu Meng stared at who he thinks is the young stategist but was Gan Ning in disguise.

"Um Lu xun, your on my horse.." Lu Meng said.

"Oh sorry" Gan Ning laughing nervously.

"Nice going Ning." Lu Xun said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't push it."

After the whole confusion with the horses, the army heads back to Wu. Now, who knows what else lies ahead for the Two young men.

-----------------------------

Once they arrived, Huang Gai, The Two Qiao's and the princess Sun Shang Xiang along with her heavily armored maids awaited at the gate greeting the generals back home.

As Gan Ning and Lu Xun entered the gate they rode pass the tomboyish princess Sun Shang Xiang. Gan Ning couldn't help but smile at the growing young lady, not realizing that he was not in his own. Sun Shang Xiang was slightly confused._ 'Was it me or did Lu xun just smiled at me?'_ Usually the princess thought that it odd for a the young strategist to smile at her especially when he is one of the most stoic, reserved and serious people in the Wu army.

From the corner of his eye, Lu xun saw what Gan Ning had did and rode beside him.

" Um Gan Ning, I guess you haven't noticed, but you are still in my body!"

" O damn, I almost forgot..ahhh, well at least the princess gets to finally see you smile Lu Xun and see you break out of your shell" Gan Ning winked at him.

Lu Xun's faced warmed up again, his cheeks turning into a pinkish color he tried to avoid Gan Ning's gaze so he would not see.

" Gan Ning, I hope you know to pay your respects to Lady Sun and please do not ruin my reputation and MY LIFE!"

Gan Ning suddenly laughed hysterically.

" I know it's going to be fun!"

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	5. Jus the Beginning of the TWO

**Hey everyone i'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue i revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you. 3/31/09**

The Next Day.. In Gan Ning's Room...

Lu xun got up from his bed and groggily made his way to the bathroom.

" It was all a dream...a very bad dream, I'm glad it never happened" smiling to himself. He didn't care to open his eyes until he opened the lights in the bathroom. The bright and distracting rays from the light is forcing his eyes to open. He is also struggling with opening the sink to wash his face. Finally, he looked at himself in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed making most of Wu wake up.

"Uh, this is not happening. I'm still Gan Ning!" Lu xun then cursed and shouted, putting his head on the bathroom sink while his fist pounded the sink.

****

-----------------------------------------

In Lu Xun's Room...

"Hey wake up, don't you remember? We are going to be late for the meeting!" a man's voice yelled.

"5 more minutes" Gan Ning (in Lu Xun's body)muttered. After all he was tired and hung over.

"5 MORE MINUTES! That's when the meeting is going to start, and what is that stench...is that wine?! Have you been drinking?"

The word drinking triggered Gan Ning's eyes to pop open, but slowly he rubbed them. There in front of him stood a handsome man, but according to his facial feature his handsome face was aggravated. It turned out to be a very angry Zhou Yu.

"Hey pretty boy." In a sleepy voice Gan Ning replied causing Zhou Yu to raise his right eyebrow.

"Lu Xun? what has gotten into you!." Then it hit him, Gan Ning is still in Lu Xun's body._ 'Aw man I almost forgot' _he thought. "O no, I'm fine, lets go to the meeting." Gan Ning then got up (in Lu Xun's body) stretched his arms and yawned loudly. Forgetting that he had worn nothing but covers beneath his abdomen, he headed outside Lu xun's chambers with a bunch of maids staring directly at him.

" Um, Lu xun I think its best that you go to the meeting with proper attire." as Zhou Yu covered his eyes to avoid his "young apprentice's....assets". Gan Ning looked down and nervously laughed while the maids start to giggle.

Meanwhile back at Gan Ning's room, Lu xun took a hot shower getting his mind off things. When he was done he got a towel and wrapped it around his waist when suddenly Lu Xun heard a huge slam and a excited Zhou Tai busting into the room.

"Gan Ning ! come on, I have been waiting for you for over an hour. Did you forget that we are going fishing today!"

Not bothering to fix his hair like Gan Ning has told him, Lu xun sighed and put some clothes on before heading out with Zhou Tai.

"Man what has gotten into you?" Zhou Tai asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried that something unfortunate is going to happen today."

"_HMM_." Zhou tai thought.

****

-----------------------------------------

At the meeting...

While Zhou Yu is explaining his tactics for the next war against Wei, he noticed that the generals are sleeping including the Little conqueror, Sun Ce.

"ALRIGHT! IS THIS WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO TO ME! I RATHER LET LU XUN EXPLAIN THIS!" Zhou Yu then turned around and was shocked to what he had seen. He also saw Lu Xun the gifted young strategist sleeping also. _'What! Him too ?'_

Zhou Yu found it odd for his young apprentice to be sleeping especially important meetings such as these. He also realized how loud his snores are. Not only that, but his behavior as well. For example, on their way to the meeting he couldn't help but fiddle around with his hat, and his sudden interest with the women in the Kingdom. He also noticed that his diction and vocabulary has changed when he called him "pretty boy", which is only said by Gan Ning and Sun Ce. He also noticed the smell of wine coming from his breath, acknowledging that fact that Lu xun detests drinking, and the first time waking up late than usual. It was not like him he thought. Zhou Yu slapped Lu Xun on the head and glared at him.

Gan Ning (who was in Lu xun's body) quickly felt the impact on his newly delicate head and woke up. The first thing he saw is that everyone is sleeping. He yawned and then stretched. " so I take the meeting is over?"

"It just barely begun. Once words and explanations came out of my mouth, everyone fell asleep! Can you please explain to them our new strategy for the next battle?"

Gan Ning gulped and looked at Zhou Yu nervously, everyone starts waking up. He thought to himself "O GOSH WHAT the HELL am I going to say, I don't know that much about a damn strategy." Gan Ning stuttered, letting out a few words and trying to sound intelligent, like Lu Xun. _'O BOY THIS IS GOING TO BY A LONG DAY' _Gan Ning thought.

During the meeting, Lu Xun who was in Gan Ning's body, was struggling with carrying a whole bunch of fish that Zhou tai had just caught.

" Gan Ning? It looks like you were right, today is unfortunate for you, you did not even catch a single fish. ...what's wrong?." Zhou Tai smirked making Lu xun feel uncomfortable around him

"HEHE" Lu Xun laughed nervously " NOTHING! I'll be heading back now, gotta go" as he dashed quickly to the kingdom, leaving a very curious Zhou Tai behind.

"WHEW, what a morning." Lu xun wiped the sweat off his forehead and headed towards that garden . As he heads to the garden he noticed that spring will be coming soon and how the flowers are beginning to bloom. Then he suddenly bumped into Sun Ce.

"Hey Ning, what's up?"

"Oh, um...erm nothing just admiring the flowers." When Lu Xun said this, it made Sun Ce burst into laughter.

"Yeah right, well carry on, on what you are doing." Sun Ce then walked away leaving Lu Xun or should I say Gan Ning alone, he watched the tickled man until his figure is no longer seen. Until, he saw another figure who resembles the Little Conqueror but more slender and feminine, it is the Lords younger sister, Sun Shang Xiang. He went towards her noticing that she is having a hard time pulling out the weeds from the garden. Due to her failure, Lu Xun watched her and decided to help. Sun Shang Xiang then felt someone behind her.

"Do you need any help My lady?" Lu Xun asked.

Sun Shang Xiang then turned around and saw an oversized muscular Gan Ning (Lu Xun). _'O gosh, like he can pull out this weed, he will probably ruin my plants.'_ she thought.

"O yeah sure, go ahead." as she got up and let Gan Ning (Lu Xun)do his business.

Lu xun then went down where the weed was and start to take it out carefully. "See you shouldn't pull too hard or you will just injure yourself, you must grab the weed carefully and ..." Lu Xun then pulled the weed with ease, impressing the princess " Here, it's out" as giving a tooth grin.

"UM...thank you?." Looking at him with confusion, but with awe.

"Well I must be going, take care Lady Sun" Lu xun who was in Gan Ning's body then walked away.

Sun Shang Xiang followed his movements as he walked away from her.

_'There was something in his eyes, that was different, and his personality, the way he talks softly and calmly, and not joking around. Is it me or Gan Ning is just being sweet for once.'_

she thought

She noticed her face start to warm up and decided to continue gardening.

--------------------------------

Evening finally came and Lu Xun and Gan Ning talked to each other about their first day as each other.

"So how was your day kid?" Gan Ning asked.

"It was ok, Zhou Tai and I went fishing and I had to carry his things and well...things are not as half bad? How bout you Ning? Did you ruin something for me ?"

"Well maybe just a little, I kind of winged it"

"WING WHAT!"

"You know the meeting you suppose to go to, well see everyone was sleeping and well Zhou Yu told me to explain everything, and I kind of messed up... I don't know how you can stand that man."

"You what! Gan Ning!"

"I know, I Know, I'll just probably read some of the strategies the you previously had"

Lu Xun gave him an evil glare and then turned his head up at the ceiling.

_" I wonder what she is doing right now"_ Lu Xun thought.

****

I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE REVIEW!

Hey guys sorry for the late update, but thanks for all the reviews. Well i am glad that everyone is enjoying the fic, and to EverKitsune, the part that Gan Ning said to Lu Xun about the mate, I did get from POTC...lol i love that movie too...lol. ok to the story

****

The Old Switcharoo

******Chap. 5 Just the beginning of the TWO**


	6. The Curious Pirate

****

Hey everyone I'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue I revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for you. 3/31/09

Sorry guys I have not been on for a long while, well wrote any fics in a while but i have been reading them, I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this fic, I even had to read it in order to keep track. Ill try to make i more longer and more humorous, now that i am 17 whoa 2 years, lets see if it could sound more professional and mature..hheheeh kidding.

****

The Old Switcharoo

Chapter 6: The Curious Pirate

-------------------

Gan Ning turned his head to Lu Xun and slapped his hand on the back of his head.

"Oy, what are you thinking bout kid?" annoyed, Xun glared at Ning as he recovered.

"Nothing..just thinking about how am going to be back in my body, before anyone notices our behavior."

Gan Ning scoffed "PFFT you need to chill for a while, come on, this is a opportunity to take break from all your work from Zhou Yu and Lu Meng, you need to act your age thats when I come in and help you with your relationship with women" Gan Ning then raised his eyebrows up and down as he started to burst with laughter. While Xun shook his head and sighed. "What about you, can you handle the work I need to finish, i don't think you know any thing about the strategies do you?"

"Blah blah blah, you worry too much, you don't always need a new strategy for every battle, how do you and Zhou Yu keep up with that?"

"Well it does come in handy when you are stuck at a point of time, we could look at old strategies but our enemies could anticipate our moves easily... anyway it getting late, I'll see you tomorrow". Xun then pushed Gan Ning out of his own chamber and decides to contemplate for a while. He landed face forward onto the bed beside the door mumbling about his condition. A strong smell come from underneath him, the smell of strong wine well it is Ning's bed after all. Disgusted, he complains "Does this man ever clean his things.."

----------------

(Gan Ning in Lu xuns body)

After having a chat with Lu Xun, Gan Ning decided to go to Lu Xun's chamber. On the way, he passed by the hallway flirting with the maids and he sees the older Qiao sister carrying a bunch of boxes. He soon catches a glimpse of the Princess: Shang Xiang. who was going in the opposite direction. Shang Xiang gave him a soft smile while making her way with flowers onto her room. Giving Gan Ning an idea of her leading him *ahem* Xun on.

_"I wonder what was that for?"_

Flustered, Gan Ning snickered his way onto Lu Xun's chambers. Stretching, Gan Ning thought to himself.

"If Lu Xun could help me with my work maybe I could help with living a normal teen life, after all he is an adult now" Gan Ning then laughed and decided to study the scrolls scattered around Lu Xun's chambers. Flipping them and looking at it upside, side wards...he was confused.

"Man I never knew this would be so boring, all of this scribbles and lines are strategies, PFFT." Gan Ning then threw the scrolls at the other side of the room and looked around. "I wonder if he has anything interesting for me to see" Gan ning searched all over until he came over this small box filled with letters and paintings.

"hmmm lets see what you got kid."

All Gan Ning found were paintings of his mother and many paintings of his father. " he must really admire his father...bahhh boring" as he put the paintings back inside the box a bunch of scrolls fell out of the cabinet where the box was located. Gan Ning bent down to get when curiosity took over. "hmmm i wonder what he wrote in here"

It so happens to be Lu Xuns calligraphy, and records of his life he had wrote down ever since he came to Wu.

" oh this must be really interesting..."

----------------

****

Ok I lied its not that long but still review. i hope you like how this is going.


	7. New Garb

**Hey everyone I'm back and since motivation from my viewers gave me the strength to continue I revised some of the chapters because its been 2 yrs since my last update and I noticed that Dynasty Warriors have been changing their appearances lately I may have to change my ideas. Also i would like to thank everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it. It helps me write better and hopefully it makes it enjoyable to read for all of you. 3/31/09**

**So I am going to do this a little different, for Gan Ning and Lu Xun i will based some of thier POV from now on, it may change back to third person but i will warn you when i will. This a preview from the previous chapter:**

"hmmm lets see what you got kid."

All Gan Ning found were paintings of his mother and many paintings of his father. " he must really admire his father...bahhh boring" as he put the paintings back inside the box a bunch of scrolls fell out of the cabinet where the box was located. Gan Ning bent down to get it when curiosity took over. "hmmm i wonder what he wrote in here"

It so happens to be Lu Xuns calligraphy, and records of his life he had wrote down ever since he came to Wu.

" oh this must be really interesting..."

**The Old Switcharoo**

**Chap 7: New Garb**

**--------------------------------**

**((**Gan Ning's POV in Lux Xun's body"))

I unraveled the scroll to look for some interesting information about the kid's life but it seems that his life was mostly raised by Lu Meng being his Substitute father. Hmm lets see...

_I had just turned 16 and i was already requested to serve as an advisor under Zhou Yu--- _

bleh boring next scroll.

_Today is the day we are allies with Shu in order to defeat Cao Cao and his Wei army... _Ugh come on kid anything interesting like love life, sex life, what ever life...must be something readable... skimming through which seems to be the longest scroll ever .

_Oh the meat bun during the battle delicious. _

Skip....

_CHAR SIU! _

skip, what the hell! all this boy talks about is food and strategies, until something caught my attention. Looks like this kid did find himself a mate...but who is it....or should i say is it male or female. I laughed at the thought, but i should say this kid has a lot of potential, hell he is fuckn brilliant. In front of me I see his image in the mirror, he is toned but he could use a little more muscle and well his hair needs to be taken care of. I got up from the floor and went towards the mirror, and examined his body. This may look like i am checking him out, but hey this is my body until we both come up with a solution.

------------------------------------------

The next day I awoke early trying to adapt to this new lifestyle, I needed to be patient and humble which is not my style. I wanted to do things my way a whole new adventure for me in a younger body, with boyish looks...well we could fix that...

(( Lu Xun's POV in Gan Ning's body))

Huh? Birds chirping. I must of fallen asleep, yawning and stretching I head for the sink and wash my face.....or should i say a face that did not belong to me. It is already the second day being stuck in Gan Ning's body and I could taste the wine embedded in his mouth...or my mouth. I do not know how long this effect will last but i need to find a way to get back to my own body. This is going to be difficult than revising a new tactic.

_Knock Knock _The sound distracted my train of though and I wonder who could it be knocking on Gan Ning's door

" Hey Kid! you up?" a muffled voice is heard behind the door. I figured it was Gan Ning, with my voice. It is odd because I am hearing my voice but it sounded rough and husky, which worries me. Since Gan Ning is stuck in my body and I in his, it affected the tone of our voice.

" Come in" I hear him enter the room while I contemplate more on getting back to my body.

"Yo I knew you would be up at this hour, what the hell are you doing sitting there and doing nothing?"

"I am not doing nothing, I am trying remember what was the last thing that happened to us and what triggered our transformation."

"Oh right, listen instead of thinking for a change why won't you just take action and trace where we left off."

"Because Gan Ning, I could not remember what happened."

"Well that counts me in too."

I finally had the time to look up and see myself.....well it was like looking into a mirror, however, this mirror was different and it was a whole different me. It turned out that my image resembles a younger Gan Ning only thing he changed me. This is difficult to explain, he is not wearing my usual hat, my head is practically nude, exposing my long brown locks, man do i need hair cut...and HE ALTERED MY GARMETS!

"GAN NING what the hell did you do to me!?"

"Huh what oh hehe i tried to make you look your age, young, bright and well a new look"

" You call going out in public showing my bare chest and wearing only my black pants and arm bands a new look? I practically look like you, just minus the tattoos!" (look at Lu Xun in DW6 for reference)

"I know isn't that great and I sort of trimmed your hair a little adding more volume and -----whoa whoa whoa wait! you call that me!" He pointed at me and I followed where his finger led to, he pointed at my head, his chest and pants.

"Hey it's freezing in the morning and do you want me...i mean you to become ill. I figured covering your tattoos would at least make you look more modest and presentable as Wu general and --"

"Yeah and not even bothering to groom my hair is part of that too. Lu Xun I do not own fancy, sophisticated hats like you"

"No I was planning to put your band around my head to keep your bangs out of my face."

We both sighed and looked at eachother.

"Listen if we are going to be eachother for awhile might as be eachother."

"I know what you mean, but habits die hard kid, I need to be myself even if i am stuck in your puny little body."

"Puny? well i guess there is nothing i can do, but I can help with your manners and obdience."

"blah, blah...yeah do what you want kid, but do not ruin the hair and my bells."

"Fine, same with you, but be more resposible and take care of the scrolls in my chambers, they are important."

"Deal"

"Deal"

**I hope you enjoy the revision and new POV for those who read this back in 05, and those who started reading i hope you review and enjoyed it. I will try to update as much as i can. There are so many ideas popping in and out of my head I may be able to catch up so thanks again and review PLEASE! =D and oh Since DW changed many times, i find it kind of weird that for the 5 out 6 games the characters seem traditional and change thier appearance slightly, but when i saw DW6 I thought wow the people in KOEI must have a feather and ruffle fetish at that time and decided to make the character more fantasy like...i mean have you seen Sun Shang Xiang its like she keeps looking younger and younger and a fairy, i mean i like Sun Shang Xiang and her outfit and everything but really a poofy skirt in battle....i don't know.**


End file.
